Kaidan: A Ghostly Tale
by matsujen
Summary: NejiXTenten. He's avoiding her. She's avoiding him. But can they avoid each other in the dark? This is the sequel to 'Gotcha' but according to me, it can stand on it's own.


Kaidan: A Ghostly Tale

NejiXTenten. He's avoiding her. She's avoiding him. But can they avoid each other in the dark?

This is the sequel to 'Gotcha!' so you may want to read that first. However, these are written to entertain and not to stimulate brain cells so it should be fairly easy to understand despite some references to the first story.

I don't own Naruto. Neither do I own the ghosts in this story. Happy reading!

-------------

_She was cooking dinner when she heard a knock from her front door. She checked the stove set on low fire and removed the apron that she wore. _

"_Who could this be and why this late?" She thought._

_She saw her dog under her favourite chair, not making a single noise. Her dog would bark so much whenever she has a visitor. She hurried towards the door but as the knocks became louder, she felt startled._

"_Who is it?" She asked, holding on to the door knob._

_She heard louder knocks from the other side. Her dog then ran to the kitchen. She thought that that was odd because her cuddly pet always followed her around._

"_Who… who is it?" She repeated._

"_It's me." _

_Surprisingly, the voice came from behind her. She quickly turned around and saw a faceless woman standing just a meter away from her._

"Who would believe such a stupid story." He said as he walked ahead of the group.

After several steps, the Hyuuga prodigy was sure no one was behind him. Did they stop walking? He turned around and saw Tenten, Sakura and Naruto, knees shaking from fear.

"In broad daylight, unbelievable!"

"It's late afternoon all ready!" Naruto complained.

"And you got scared of your own story- baka!"

------

They were on their way to the place called _Oiwa_ Inn. It's a D rank mission given by the Hokage that morning. Why would an ANBU member, although newly admitted like him, be included in a D rank mission? He doesn't know but he doesn't want to sound mighty and proud so he kept his mouth shut.

"Haruno-san… this is a D rank mission, correct?" Neji asked.

Sakura nodded.

"We are to investigate an abandoned establishment. According to the reports, criminals are using the place as their hideout. Now if that doesn't sound Genin to you, I don't understand why a medic, an ANBU, and a chuunin are included in this mission."

"Ano sa… Ano sa… I'm in this mission too!" Naruto said.

"You should be… D ranks are for Genins."

"Teme! You're not scared of ghosts because you're just as evil!"

"Hn."

"Ah! There it is!" Tenten said, looking at an old but charming building.

"We're going to stay there? You're not serious, right?" Naruto said, pointing at the secluded inn.

"Let's go!" Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan… you must be joking… this place is obviously haunted!"

Naruto pleaded but they still headed inside. The place seemed normal. If criminals are indeed present, then a Genin team should be enough to deal with them. To Neji, there is only one possible reason to such a scenario.

It's been two weeks and two days since he returned her diary. Since Tenten's greatest secret was revealed. He got admitted to the ANBU. Lee got out of the hospital. And Ino promised to never ever spy on bathing males again with the exception of Shikamaru who's too lazy to scold misbehaving girls anyway. Since that day Tenten avoided him. And he did the same. Why she's avoiding him- he doesn't know. Why he's avoiding her- that's another story.

They're team mates and it's inappropriate for him to look at her any other way. This strange feeling may not be welcome to her and he can't accept a defeat, if it is called a defeat. Besides, he wants to be admitted to the ANBU. Distractions are not welcome. Avoid her. That's plan A.

But the Hokage sent them to that mission and while he disliked her newfound closeness with Lee, he could only blame himself. She's not something he can put on reserve for future use. When he found her diary amongst his items, he was pleasantly surprised but he didn't intend to read it. He saw the first page and wrote 'GOTCHA!' as a joke. It was supposed to end there. He didn't want to invade her privacy but he got so tempted. And so he finished the entire book before he went to bed, hiding it under his pillow just in case. It was, surprisingly, an enjoyable read. He liked the fact that he doesn't have something one sided.

Because of that, he decided to train. Train, train, and train some more. That's plan B. To train until he comes up with a plan C, and that is to ask her out without looking funny and sounding stupid, worse compelled. It's not only once that he heard her predict that he will ask her out, just to save her face. Tenten always believed that's he's a gentleman but she doesn't need that- that which resembles pity.

"Naruto and I will stay here. Neji-san and Tenten-san will go upstairs." Sakura announced.

"Wouldn't it be better if we all stay together? Look, it's getting dark and the lights are not working!" Naruto said, trying to sound smart.

"We'll sleep in four separate rooms." Neji said.

"Neji! Are you a masochist or something?! I hope the **nopperabo** visits you tonight!"

"He's right. If we stay together, we won't be able to cover much of this building."

The white eyed shinobi nodded at Tenten's remark.

"Exactly! So we'll be split in partners. I think that's better than acting alone. This is a D rank mission but we can never tell… it's better to be safe than sorry." Sakura explained.

Neji rolled his eyes. The well concealed smile on Sakura's face told him that this is going well according to her plans. The Hokage is spoiling her apprentice way too much. He started his way to the second floor and Tenten followed him.

------

"Sakura-chan… I don't like this at all…" Naruto said as they inspected the first floor.

"How can we help them get together if you're with them the whole time? Think Naruto, think!"

They were walking along the main corridor, slower than usual. It was dark and although they have flashlights with them, it provided them little comfort from the dour atmosphere.

"But you never told me it's going to be something like this… and… and… there's something cold and creepy running up and down my back…"

"Unlike Ino-pig, I actually do some planning. Besides, the place has been cold right from the start, didn't you notice? I guess it's because it's abandoned… so stop whining!"

"And why did they call it Oiwa Inn? Her ghost might appear…"

"Naruto!" The pink haired girl almost yelled in annoyance.

"I bet Sakura-chan, you're much scarier than…" He suddenly paused.

"Than…?" The medic nin asked, putting on her infamous gloves to threaten him to silence.

"Ah… who's that kid?" He continued after several seconds.

"NARUTO!!!" Sakura's jab connected to Naruto's face.

"Stupid! I told you to shut up! Don't tell scary stories anymore!"

"But I really saw something there!" The blond said, caressing his swollen left cheek.

"Stop it! Ghosts are not true… ghosts are not true… ghosts are not true…"

"I think it's a **_yama uba_**!"

"Idiot! Yama uba is called yama uba because it's in the mountains!"

"How about a zashiki warashi?"

"That one resides in wealthy homes!"

"But I saw something there! I'm sure!" He insisted, pointing towards the length of that corridor.

"Ghosts are not true… ghosts are not true…" She whispered to herself as she covered her ears.

"Why are you so scared if they're not true?!"

"JUST SHUT UP ALL READY!!!"

"Sakura-chan… there it is again!"

------

Neji sighed. Naruto and Sakura's screams filled the entire building. Serves them right, he thought. It's probably about nine in the evening. He has found his room for the night and Tenten went to look for her own room. She was obviously uncomfortable with him and he doesn't know how to deal with it. This is why he kept on holding back. It seems weird when best friends move a step up. He went to bed. He has scanned the place several times and there is absolutely nothing suspicious about it. He was tired from his daily training routine and it didn't take long before his eyes felt heavy.

Tenten closed her eyes and curled under the blanket. She cursed herself for acting so brave when her brain kept on drawing images from Naruto's story. She cursed Neji as well for being so dense. Hell, he actually believed her. He didn't even ask her to stay or if she's going to be all right alone or if her heart is going to explode anytime soon. She suddenly opened her eyes when she heard a creaking sound.

"The bathroom?" She whispered.

The door to the bathroom was open. But before she went to bed, she was sure it wasn't. She tried to relax. It could be the wind. Although the windows were closed, it must be the wind. She was in the middle of convincing herself when she heard the sound of running water. She took a deep breath, prayed that her Gai-sensei's youth power be with her, counted one to three, and darted out of the room.

------

He woke up when he felt movements on his bed, as if there's someone else on it. He opened his eyes and saw Tenten beside him.

"Tenten…?" He murmured, surprised.

"Neji…"

"What are you doing here?"

"More importantly… what are you all doing here on my bed?" He asked as he sat up.

------

Tenten, Sakura, and Naruto were all on his bed. And here he was thinking that Sakura's set up might actually work. That was the perfect opportunity and it slipped away.

"There are ghosts here Neji! This place is evil!" Naruto cried.

"Have you gone mad? Ghosts don't exist."

"But a little boy is following us wherever we go!" Sakura said, her head covered with a pillow.

"Not you too!" Neji said, sighing.

Tenten didn't move an inch though. She must be frightened as well, he thought. He recognized that the place has this strange feel to it but it's still crazy that Konoha ninjas are afraid of something unfounded.

"Tch." He activated his Byakugan when he felt something weird.

"Naruto… if you're trying something funny on Sakura… just so you'd know, that's my butt!"

"NARUTO YOU PERVERT!" Sakura cried.

"That's not me! That must be a ghost!"

"Ghost my ass!" Sakura tried to hit Naruto but she missed because of the dark.

Naruto crawled to the other side of the bed and Sakura followed him.

"You should be ashamed of yourself! Is this what you've learned from Jiraiya-sama?" She hissed, still trying to land a punch on her team mate.

"Naruto… there's not much space to…" Tenten yelped when Naruto's hand accidentally landed on her thigh.

"Ah- Tenten! I didn't mean to! Ano… what part is that?"

"That's it. Get out! All of you GET OUT!" Neji blurted.

------

He has successfully thrown Naruto and Sakura out of his room despite their begging. But Tenten remained on his bed. He noticed that her hair cascaded down her shoulders. And she just sat there without saying a word or looking at him. He stared at her. He wanted to stare at her for as long as he can. How he hated the dark for depriving him of the best view.

"You can stay here if you're scared." He said as he walked over to her.

"Neji…" She said, reaching to hold his hand.

"I… I really…" She stopped and sighed.

She cannot hold back any longer. She wanted to tell him so bad.

"I told you before… you can tell me anything." He assured her when he sensed her unease.

She nodded and smiled faintly. He felt her sitting more comfortably on his side.

"Neji… I really… need to pee…"

"…"

"It's dark and it's eerie… so…"

He held her hand and helped her off the bed. The Byakugan has so much use aside from combat, he realized. And how come, this situation would normally piss him off, but it didn't.

"I'll wait here." He said.

"Thank you."

------

"Neji…" She said after a while.

"I'm not using the Byakugan anymore, don't worry."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why will I be mad at you?"

"I don't know…"

"Tenten… when you gave me my ANBU book and recommendation letter… I said it didn't matter that they got ruined…"

"I remember that…"

"I wanted to say something else but I couldn't…"

"Because rather than ghosts or evil… maybe this is something I'm more afraid of…" He continued.

He stopped talking. The gloom of the dark and the chilling silence took over.

"You don't need to hesitate. You can tell me anything." She uttered.

He chuckled to himself. He's the one who needs to get his act together after all. What was that feeling- when she held Lee so carefully as she checked his injuries? He doesn't want to feel that again. He must do something so he won't feel that again.

"I wanted to say that… I won't get mad even if it got destroyed… if it's anybody else I will raise hell… but at that time I won't… because it's you."

He felt her presence behind him but he didn't turn around, as though the dark isn't enough to hide the embarrassment on his face. But then she encircled her arms around his waist.

"You shouldn't worry me like that…" She said, resting her right cheek against his back.

He smiled. That was unexpectedly easy. And it felt good- both being able to express himself and Tenten being that close.

"Never again…" He whispered.

------

"It's all right if we share the bed…" She said as she watched him lay down on the floor.

"I'm fine with this." He answered, referring to a blanket and a pillow.

"I mean it's not like… we're going to try something…"

"My father would have cried in disappointment."

She smiled and rested her body, knowing she couldn't convince him at all. Neji turned to look at the side where the bed was. He blinked.

"…" He blinked again.

"What's wrong?" She asked when he suddenly jumped beside her.

Naruto and Sakura's screams from the first floor broke through the drear once more.

"They've been at it the whole night… aren't they taking it a bit too far?" She asked, laughing a little.

"Maybe… Maybe not…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I just saw a faceless woman under our bed."

"NEJI!" Tenten screamed as she snuggled to him.

He wrapped his arms around her for a tight embrace. More screams from downstairs echoed.

-------------

Well that went longer than what I planned. Anyways, let me clarify some of the terms...

-Kaidan means ghost story.  
_-Oiwa_ is the vengeful spirit of a woman poisoned and treated cruelly by her own husband so he can continue his illicit affair with another woman (Tokaido Yotsuya Kaidan).  
**-Nopperabo** or the woman without a face.  
_**-Yama Uba**_ is a monster. An old woman in the mountains, said to chop humans she comes across with.  
-Zashiki Warashi is a little boy's ghost. Its presence is said to bring good fortune.

Sorry if I used Japanese ghosts. I know it might cause confusion or something but I thought it's inappropriate if I use the ghosts native from where I am lol.

I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it XD


End file.
